1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved fiber reinforced abrasive grinding wheel wherein the improvement is the selection of the particular fiber reinforcement material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most successful fiber reinforcement for abrasive grinding wheels is generally known to be fiberglass. It has been used in all types of wheels for various applications. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,589 to H. J. R. Binkley, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, where there is shown a cutoff wheel having fiberglass reinforcement fabric of a particular weave on both sides of the wheel. As a second example there is U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,795 to Howard which discloses a snagging wheel having various laminations of fiberglass fabric and wherein the invention lies in the use of alumina-zirconia abrasive particles to give superior cutting performance. The prior art is replete with other examples of reinforced wheels and it can be generally said that fiberglass is the most successful today irrespective of the particular wheel type, composition, weave, or whatever because of its high tensile strength.